This disclosure relates generally to an electrical primary power distribution system and, more particularly, to separation between main (or also called normal) power distribution system and auxiliary (or also called alternate) power distribution systems. This provides a means to meet aircraft certification requirements around the separation and independence of these systems.
Main power sources power main power distribution system. Alternate power sources power alternate power distribution system. Alternate power distribution systems are used if, for example, the main power distribution system fails. Main power distribution systems and alternate power distribution systems may share components, such as contactors.
Aircraft certification requirements require separation between main power distribution systems and alternate power distribution systems. Aircraft power distribution systems, for example, often require such separation. Using a controller to separate shared components may not meet separation requirements.